(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated Wankel expander-alternator pairing and more particularly to an expander-alternator combination that is more compact than a traditional, shaft-coupled engine-alternator pairing. This inventive concept permits the energy generated to be employed in a smaller, typically unmanned, submersible known in the underwater vehicle art as an Unmanned Undersea Vehicle (UUV).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the UUV art that undersea vehicles that operate independent of air must either employ thermal engines that burn air-independent fuels, or use electric powered motors with the energy delivered by primary batteries, secondary batteries, fuel cells, or the like.
The operating range of UUV vehicles could be increased significantly if an air-breathing engine were used to recharge the batteries which is the charging method used by most non-nuclear submarines. In such submarines, a diesel engine drives a generator that charges the submarine batteries. The air-breathing engine technique has not yet found favor in UUV designs. This is due in major part to the diesel engine and the generator occupying a large amount of space and weight; thereby, leaving little room for fuel storage and batteries. This is also due in part to the acoustic noise signature emanations produced by such an equipped vehicle.
In view of the generally small size of a typical UUV body; what is needed for UUV applications is a compact air-independent electrical power-generating source that takes up a relatively small proportion of the overall space and weight of the vehicle or UUV.